Detrás de vuestras sonrisas
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Después del enfrentamiento de gaara contra naruto los tres hermanos vuelven a suna. Temari reflexiona sobre el viaje sentada sobre la cama de la habitacion de su madre...donde encuentra algo que le acercara un poco a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Naruto**

**Personajes:**

**Karura**

**Temari**

**Titulo:**

**Detrás de vuestras sonrisas**

Habíamos pasado tres días de viaje a través del país del fuego hasta llegar al nuestro. Habíamos parado por todas las villas de paso que cruzamos con la intención de encontrar refugio y algún hospital que se dignara a curar a Gaara, pero al parecer todo país del fuego estaba ya informado del ataque de nuestra villa y la del sonido a la capital del país. Porno mencionar a la multitud de gente que encontraba en Gaara a la bestia de sus más temidas pesadillas.

Pero también había sido un viaje que nos hizo reconocernos como hermanos. Un viaje que formo una familia que nunca existió.

Con estos pensamientos me encontraba yo sentada sobre la cama de mi madre. Me encontraba en su habitación, en la que paso ella toda su niñez y adolescencia. La habitación se encontraba en un estado muy bueno teniendo en cuenta que hacía diecinueve años que nadie vivía aquí. La habitación estaba decorada con colores vivos y calidos y estaba compuesto por la cama un pequeño armario de ropa y un tocador. Me levante de la cama y me acerque al tocador. La pequeña mesa que formaba el tocador estaba llena de perfumes, maquillaje y complementos, pero saliéndose de la línea de los otros elementos se encontraba una pluma y un pequeño bote de tinta negra. Rocé la pluma con mis dedos y me pregunte que seria lo que mi madre había escrito con ella. Buscando la respuesta a mis dudas abrí los cajones y resbuqué en ellos en busca de algún cuaderno u alguna carta.

No encontré nada.

Todos los cajones se encontraban medio vacíos, ocupados por pequeñas prendas de ropa. Deduje que lo que había escrito era importante y que las dos opciones más posibles serían que las hubiese quemado o que existiera un cajón con doble fondo. Decidí mantener mi esperanza en la segunda opción y volví a buscar en los cajones.

Mi sorpresa fue que no se trataba solo de uno sino que eran dos cajones los que tenían doble fondo. Fue demasiado fácil abrirlos, cosa que me decepciono bastante. En ellos encontré cartas sin enviar a un tal Yohiro y cartas de Yohiro* para ella.

Me decante por coger el cuaderno. Me senté en la cama y lo abrí. Tal y como yo pensaba era un diario, un simple diario de una niña de trece años, pero que al fin y al cabo esa niña era mi madre, la única que me hizo sentir una niña durante mi inocencia.

Con estos pensamientos me acomode para empezar a leer el diario.

Hola gente!

Se que fue mi corto, pero no quería empezar con el diario en el primer capitulo. Además me gustaría saber que les pareció mi idea y si les gustaría que siguiese.

Tambien ví que no hay muchos fic de este personaje (Karura) y la verdad es que no lo entiendo porque habiendo traido al mundo a Gaara se merece mucho más.

* Yohiro: esperanza.

Dejen rewiews y nos leemos!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2

Con estos pensamientos me acomode para empezar a leer el diario.

9 de Enero

Este cuaderno ha sido uno de los pocos objetos que he conseguido salvar antes de la huida. No comprendí en ese momento porque lo recogía, pero creo que ahora lo empiezo a comprender.

Llevamos toda la noche atravesando el desierto de Suna sin divisar siquiera alguna señal de vida, y para rematar el cielo rojo nos indica que pronto habrá una tormenta, seguramente antes del amanecer. No tenemos nada con que hacernos un pequeño refugio y mi hermano pequeño, Yashamaru, no para de llorar en mi regazo. No tenemos con que alimentarle, no tenemos ni una gota de agua y dudamos mucho que haya de eso a muchos kilómetros a la deriva.

Pero mi padre sonriente y optimista como siempre dice estar seguro de que pronto encontraremos algún oasis.

Yo no estoy muy segura de eso, pero mis fuerzas empiezan a flojear. La fuerza de mis brazos ha desaparecido y Yashamaru ha resbalado de mis brazos. Empiezo a sentir mareos y mi paso deja de ser firme. Posteriormente caigo al suelo inconsciente.

Los recuerdos llegan de nuevo a mi mente.

Yo jugando al escondite por las calles centrales de la aldea con mis amigos. Escondida con Hanabaku* detrás de unas cajas de un callejón oscuro y sin salida.

El sonido de la campana de emergencia resonando por toda la aldea. No sabemos que hacer, no sabemos muy bien que es lo que pasa, único que tenemos claro es que no podíamos quedarnos allí. Salimos corriendo el delante mía y yo detrás corro cogiendo el velo de mi sari lila para poder correr con mayor facilidad.

Corríamos por las calles dejando tras nuestro paso la imagen de los bándalos asaltando la villa y asesinando fríamente a los que mostraban resistencia.

Llegamos al corazón de la villa donde se encontraba el palacio del señor feudal, mi padre.

El palacio envuelto en llamas lloraba sangre de sus ojos y su voz se había convertido en un mar de llantos y gemidos ahogados por el fuego.

Al igual que yo que por unos instantes me derrumbé hasta el punto de no ser capaz de responder por mi misma a la llamada de Hanabaku que rogaba de mi ayuda en su pelea contra uno de los bándalos.

No recuerdo momento peor que ese en lo que había vivido de mi vida. Tuve suerte que parte de ello solo fuera una mera ilusión, porque mis padres en su huída del castillo había conseguido encontrarme, y mi padre cogiéndome en brazos en contra de mi voluntad me alejo de Hanabaku, del que seguramente no sobrevivirá.

Desperté sobresaltada en una cama de sabanas blanca y estructura metálica con la imagen de Hanabaku en mente y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me encontraba en una habitación con las paredes blancas y ventanas pequeñas y circulares cerradas todas por completo. Y al lado de mi cama una percha con unas bolsas con líquidos y cables.

Estaba en un hospital.

Después de unos minutos de estar ya despierta la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una enfermera seguida de mi padre y de un señor que vestía con prendas de kage, por lo que supuse que seria el kazekage.

La enfermera se acerco a examinarme y mi padre me pregunto:

- Te encuentras mejor Karu-chan?

Dijo con voz alegre e informal.

- Si, padre.

Respondí yo.

El kazekage se acerco un poco mas a donde me encontraba yo y se presentó. Dijo ser el tercer kazekage de la aldea y nos informo de donde íbamos a vivir. Al parecer ya estaba perfectamente informado de la situación, tengo entendido de que pese a que nunca lo había visto en persona era muy buen amigo de mi padre, y estaba claro que el trato con nuestra familia iba a ser diferente que con el resto de aldeanos de nuestra aldea que llegasen.

Nunca me habían gustado las discriminaciones, mi padre decía que era desasido joven para entender la situación, pero yo no consideraba a eso una excusa.

La enfermera me dijo que debería pasar toda la noche en el hospital hasta que terminara de recuperarme, por lo que pudiera pasar.

20 de Febrero

Han pasado 43 días desde que no escribo. Se que es una barbaridad de tiempo, pero hemos estado muy ocupados con la mudanza. Sí, ya se que no tiene mucha lógica que estemos ocupados con la mudanza sino teníamos mucho mas de lo que llevábamos puesto, pero el kazekage se a ocupado bien de conseguirnos todo tipo de lujos.

He conocido al hijo del kazekage, es una persona muy seria y fría. No me gustan las personas así, pero es la única persona de mi edad que conozco hasta el momento.

Mañana saldré a la calle, tengo la esperanza de que será un gran día.

21 de Febrero

Mentía ayer cuando dije que hoy seria un gran día, ha sido mucho más que eso.

Hoy he salido a la calle a pasear sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Suna y he llegado hasta la academia ninja. Me he quedado mirando las clases de lanzamientos de shurikens y kunai desde lo lejos, yo siempre quise ser una kunoichi.

Pero mi padre dice que eso no es cosa de una dama, que es para el pueblo llano. Cuándo se pone así, es imposible contradecirle y yo no suelo ser de las que llevan la contraria a la gente.

Cuando han acabado las clases y todos los niños se habían ido, me he acercado al patio donde estaban los posters para lanzar los shurikens. Al parecer alguno de los niños se había olvidado un juego completo de shurikens. Y puesto que no sabía de quien era y no había nadie, decidí usarlos y intentar practicar yo un poco.

Hanabaku me había enseñado lo básico sobre como se lanzada el shuriken, así que solo me quedaba comprobar mi puntería.

Lancé uno y dio en la segunda línea de dentro, no estaba nada mal para ser la primera vez.

Lancé unos cuantos más, algunos dieron el centro otros no. Hasta que vino el dueño del juego de shurikens olvidado. Que antes de pedírmelos se me quedo observando a lo lejos.

- Hola – dije yo-. Son tuyos los shurikens ¿verdad? Siento mucho haberlos cogido sin permiso.

Dije acompañando mi disculpa de una reverencia.

- No te preocupes – dijo el - , es culpa mía por haberlos dejado olvidados, pero me alegra que hayas sido tu quien los cogiera, cualquier otra personase los hubiera llevado sin decir nada. Por cierto encantado de conocerte me llamo Yohiro.

- Karura.

Dije yo levantado la cabeza de mi reverencia y regalándole una sonrisa con todos los dientes.

Me pare a observarlo. Su cabello era pelirrojo con reflejos cobrizos y una mirada aguamarina penetrante. Lucia una sonrisa preciosa.

De estatura media y piel morena.

- He visto que tienes muy buena puntería… ¿eres nueva en la academia?

- No, no estudio para ninja.

Se detuvo antes de formular la pregunta:

- Serias una buena kunoichi, es un desperdicio. Pero si no eres estudiante de la academia ni eres ninja, ¿por que viniste aquí y practicaste con mis shurikens?

- Bueno, siempre me gusto el arte ninja. Cómo me gustaría poder ser kunoichi.

Él me miro con cara interrogante. No hizo falta que el formulara la siguiente pregunta, me adelante a explicar mis motivos.

- Negación de mi padre, dice que no quiere que de una imagen incorrecta de la familia.

- Creo entenderte, si quieres yo podría enseñarte lo básico. Mañana seré por fin ninja y empezare a hacer mi primera misión, si quieres quedamos después del mediodía aquí mismo.

Me estrañó mucho la confianza que había cogido enseguida conmigo y creo que a mí me paso lo mismo con él. Acepte la propuesta y nos despedimos.

Sentí como mi corazón pese a que no estaba realizando ningún gran esfuerzo latía a un ritmo frenético. Talvez fueran las ansias de que llegase mañana.

_Muchas gracias por comentar nonahere ^o^. Me retrase mucho, mis disculpas *revelencia exagerada*._

_Yo comprendo que el fic no sea de personajes importantes, pero es un poco deprimente tener un solo comentario, prefiero que lo critiqueis y todo, como si me echais una maldición xD._

_Hanabaku: juego de nombres con hana flor y baku de sabaku desierto….algo así como flor del desierto._

_Gracias por leer ^o^_


End file.
